Annie LeBlanc
Annie LeBlanc is a 13 year old former gymnast born on December 5, 2004 in Atlanta,Georgia. She has two siblings one older named Caleb and one younger called Hayley. Caleb sadly passed away in 2015 and she is a part of the family vlogging channel “Bratayley” and she has a self-titled YouTube channel “Annie LeBlanc that has over 2 million subscribers while Bratayley has over 5 million subscribers. She was the first one in her family to start YouTube when she was only four. Facts about Annie LeBlanc: * Her Full name is Julianna Grace LeBlanc * She trained Level 9 until August 30, 2017 * She has many friends in Maryland, named Mia Dinoto, Katie Donnelly, Sydney Morris, Peanut, Arden Martino and other Coral Girl. * She has a fear of thunderstorms. * She used to be friends with Olivia Richardson A.K.A Simply Liv in 2014 until 2016 about what Liv said about Caleb in Livestream. * In October 2017, She and Hayley got suspended in Musical.ly for unknown reason but later got unsuspended. * She met Mackenzie Ziegler on JoJo Siwa's 13th Birthday Party. * She is now 13 years old * She outlived her brother Caleb for the first time on February 23, 2018 * She has more friends in LA more than Maryland. * She Prefers LA Vlogs over Maryland Vlogs * Annie is the former Coral Girl * She starred on two brat web series as Rhyme on Chicken Girls and Mani * Her sister Hayley has been rumored for dating Julian Clark in all over social media in Early January * Her phone lock screen has a pic collage of Caleb on it. * the tag “Celebrate Life” has over 1 million posts on Instagram and so as Hannie * She posted a two snapchat story on Snapchat a couple weeks ago with a caption of an emoji ��and saying “guys, hylie is fake! me and Hayden are dating” due to Hayden dating Hello Kylie after Valentine’s Day * She used to be obsessed with loom bands * She has 12+ fidget spinner collection with Hayley * Annie’s friend Kenzie shaded her for a couple of times because of Hayden * Her cover music video with Hayden “Little Do You Know” has over 33 million views on YouTube * Couple months ago, On the CG table read, there’s a paper titled “Annie and Hayden in First Kiss” which is the episode not confirmed or unofficial. * She has four original songs in a row * It is confirmed that her sister Hayley is having a new music video with new song coming soon. * She is very close to Jayden Bartels * She met Johnny Orlando and Lauren Orlando on Vidcon 2016. * She used to do gymnastics and hanging out with her friends in Maryland. * Her two brat music video are Photograph and Somebody’s Heart * She and her mom go by nickname * Her first name Julianna is from her great grandmother * Most of her dad’s family are from Louisiana and Texas * the most like musically on her account is the musically of her lip syncing Mackenzie Ziegler’s Song “Monsters AKA Haters” * Her Sister Hayley is very close to Caleb and Hayley‘s friend Txunamy * Her old pets died long time ago. * She has the same friendship bracelet with Jayden Bartels * She hates Tea * When she went back from LA to continue gymnastics, she threw up because her body is not used to it anymore and lose a lot of flexibility and also can no longer do the splits. * She did gymnastics longer than Hayley at Level 9 * Most fans think that Annie and her family forgot all about Caleb * She has lived 6 different countries in her lifetime * She is the most famous family member of the LeBlancs Annie's Social Media: Instagram: annieleblanc Musical.ly: annieleblanc Facebook: Annie LeBlanc Snapchat: annie.leblanc Twitter: acroanna